Heroes and Villians
by Pink Fortune
Summary: Everyone has a secret in their life . Some bigger than others. Some have more than one
1. Chapter 1

"We have you surrounded!" A policeman shouted through a megaphone over the growls of Arcanines and various other Pokmeon, "Come out with your hands up!"

"I guess i should come out." A small female said staring through her blond hair at the scene in front of her. There were three bodies, the first one, was a fat guy slumped in the corner, blood sill dripping from his neck. Just in front of him was a woman laying fast down in a pool of blood and water with glass floating in it. The last of the three was 'sat' against a wall, above him was an imprint showing he got knocked there with quite some force. The female only came in to kill these criminals, she never accounted for this to be the same day the police did a drug bust. Of course, she was also on the polices list more murder and doing their job 'only more effectively' she would say to herself.

"You have ten seconds to come out." The policeman shouted. Thankfully she was on the bottom floor, and with a nod to a small yellow mouse, she left the building.

Outside it was raining, hard. Not liked it affected her, she was use to this weather often having to travel in it across the region. As soon as she opened the door the Arcanines growling got louder, she flinched slightly, feeling the killing intent in these pokmeon. She stood outside and put her hands on her bare head, showing the police she was unarmed and unprotected.

"Right, you two," the person who she assumed to be the chief of police to be, pointed to the two officers next to him. "Go and arrest her, make sure she does nothing funny." The two nodded and headed off. "And if she does try something funny, don't hold back. Just because she was a female doesn't mean she is weak."

"So, the Golden assassin has finally given up." The older of the two officers said approaching her.

"Yea..." She replied with some uncertainty as the second officer grabbed her arms and pulled the behind her. The rain started to fall even hevier and thunder could be heard in the distance. The blond smiled, "About that giving up thing," she started, "I decided against it." She kicked the second officer behind her who was half way done with putting handcuffs on her, then swung her right hand (Which had the cuffs attached to them) and swung at the first officer who leant back avoiding getting hit. He was about to tell her she missed before getting whipped by the other half of the cuffs.

The pokemon, realizing what was going on started to attack her. While she was able to hold her own for a while, all the pokemon soon proved too much for her to handle. "Where was she," She muttered to herself before a Feraligatr held her up from behind and brought her to the chief.

"Finally got you, the Golden assassin, named for your beautiful blond hai-"

"Cut the crap, i know my story."  
"Fine. It looks like you won't escape this time, any last words?"

"Yea, just one." She looked around to the building to see something jump from the top of it, "THUNDER!" she shouted. The thing complied and shot many streams of thunder at all the pokemon, badly injuring or fainting them all.

"Feraligatr!" the chief yelled, "Drop her here and do something about that!" he commanded. The Gatr nodded, dropped the Golden assassin and walked off to fight that thing.

"Looks like it's you and me Missy," the chief said before looking down to where Feraligatr dropped her, "And you're going no-What? Where did you go?"

He felt something cold touch his neck, "Right. Behind. You." she said in a cold sharp voice. The chief started shaking in fear, only for it to worsen by his Feraligatr to be blown back, fainted, right next to him.

"P-Please have mercy." The chief pleaded for his life, "I have a wife and kids."

"You're lucky i don't kill innocents." She said scraping her knife along his neck. "Come!" she called out, "We're going."

The chief couldn't help but stare at her as she ran off into the night

* * *

**-On the other side of the region in a bar in Cerulean City-**

"Why did you drag me here?" A red head asked his black haired friend

"To help Ruby get over his loss," he replied.

"Loss? If i was him i would be partying that i no longer have to put up with her all the time."

"Then treat this as a party then, just that one of your friends are all depressed, and it's the three of us drinking."

He got no reply and the conversation was silent until the third member of the party arrived.

"Hi Gold! Hi Silv!" He shouted out, "Thanks for inviting me."

"So, one of them is depressed huh? I'm feeling fine, Ruby is obviously okay. Whats getting at ya?" The red head teased the boy next to him

"Shut up."

**-A few drinks later (Most consumed by Gold)-**

"So Rubs," Gold started, "How did it end?"

"How did what end?" Ruby asked back

"Ya know, you and Sapph."

"Oh that, there were a couple problems in our relationship."

"Such as?"

Ruby buried his head into his hands, "We argued all the time, had nothing in common, and worst of all" His head then dropped to the table, "I'm gay."

"Wait, really?" Gold questioned trying to seem too pleased at the money Silver was secretly handing him under the table. Ruby nodded. "Well," Gold carried on, "Seeing as we are on the subject of relationships. How come i never see you with a girl Silvs?"

Silver looked up from his drink, "Reasons," Was all he answered. Gold, not settling with that for an answer challenged Silver to a game of Pool, where if Gold won he had to tell him the answer. Much to his surprise, Silver agreeded.

**-One Pool game, a few more drinks and Gold almost getting beaten up for flirting with someones girlfriend-**

"Well Silv, i won, cough up." Gold reminded the redhead

"Fine," Silver started a bit unsure, "It's cos...I'm into guys." The last bit was said quietly in hopes Gold wouldn't hear

"Knew it," Gold smirked whilst texting Crystal that he won the bet.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked, joining into the conversation

"Yea." Silvers phone went off, "Sorry," he called out to the other two before answering.

"Tonight?" Silver asked into the phone, "You seem to pick brilliant days for this." He sarcastically muttered. "Fine, but you owe me." He ended the call. "I have to go," he called out before leaving the bar.

"You like him don't you Rubs," Gold teased

"Yea...Just a little."

And the rest of the night was filled with mindless talking between the two.

* * *

**It'll be interesting to see where this story leads seeing as i half about half of it planned out. (No prizes for guessing who the Golden assassin is)**

**Read, Review, Criticize, Flame, Whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver looked back at his two friends laughing at some joke Gold told Ruby, he wished he didn't have to go, to see where the night would have led. Silver called out his Honchkrow and flew off to Pallet town.

"Finally made it then Silver, thought you weren't gonna come." A feminine voice shouted out of a window to Silver who was flying ahead.

"Sorry Blue," Silver apologised as he made his way to the window, "Had to pick up a couple of things from Viridian. Anyways, why did you call me out? I told you I was busy tonight"

"I know, but it will be worth it. You remember that rich place where those druggies lived? The one which had a security system that almost got us." Silver looked up at Blue and nodded, a slight smile forming on his face, Blue carried on, "Well, someone managed to break in and kill the residents and the police won't be inspecting it until the morning. Which gives us a few hours to get more riches." Blue pumped her fist into the air as she shouted the last bit with much enthusiasm.

Silver paused in thought before speaking, "If the police will be inspecting it, we are going to have to be extra cautious. We're gonna have to disguise ourselves a bit incase we get spotted, I'm pretty sure the police will have a couple of people on look out there, just in case." Blue nodded and hopped onto Silvers Honchkrow. "Is it fine if we make a stop at Viridian?" Silver asked before setting off. Blue nodded, clutching Silver by his sides.

After a short flight, Silver landed in front of a small wooden house that he and Blue use for missions like these. From above, it was so well camouflaged that it looked like part of the trees, even if you were walking through the woods it was hard to find/stumble across as it was built without tampering with any trees and there was no pathway to it. Even the door was disguised as a bush to the side.

Silver got off his Honchkrow and made his way to the door, he moved a bit of the shrubbery to the side revealing a small keypad. He input a code and opened the door, "You coming in?" He called out to Blue who was crouched on the ground looking at something

"S-Silver, I think someone has been here." She shouted back at him. Silver stood still before answering back

"Nothing is damaged or changed, it was probably another drunk person stumbling around lost," Silver reassured her before entering the house, "Er...BLUE!" He shouted back, "MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT!"

Blue ran from her spot to inside the house and like Silver she was in shock. The furniture was flipped over or moved around, their rugs had been crumpled up and thrown to one side, the table had been swept off. Anything that could be moved, was moved and anything that could have been rummaged through was rummaged through and a lot of things had been smashed. It was a disaster.

Blue noticed that on the big wooden table a small note was written. She went over to it and started reading it out

'**Blue and Silver**

**I know who you are and what you do**

**I also know that you have the artifact hidden somewhere**

**Meet me at Cerulean cape at midnight tomorrow**

**If you don't bring it i will call the police and tell them EVERYTHING about you**

**Don't push me**

**G'**

"What do we do?" Was the first thing Silver asked. Blue noticed that instead of his usual look, a look of slight fear had overcome his face. "Even if we give it to him, we can't trust an unknown person to keep his side of the deal, we can't trust him at all." Silver was going over various scenarios

"What if," Blue started, catching the red heads attention, "We give him a fake artefact, we rig it to see what he does." Silver listened but before he could tell her about his worries of the plan she continued, "Tomorrow, we also blow this place up, make sure we lose all evidence of us being here, we'll use Pokémon to do it and make it seem like a massive battle happened." Silver nodded, surprised at how fast she came up with this plan, it was like she had a plan just in case. "We will never come back here afterwards, we will make a new base, in a completely different location."

"Sounds like a plan," Silver added, still having a look of fear, "I got a couple things here i need to take with me, if this place is going i recommend you do the same." Silver headed off to one of the rooms.

Blue sighed as she sat down on a chair. How much this place had changed from when they were young. From what started as a small tree house for the two of them to get away from everything, where they could hide after stealing sweets from the small shop on the outskirts of Viridian. From there it turned to a place where the two could just be themselves, where Silver told her that he was gay, Blue telling him that she liked Red. It was a place where no secrets were kept from each other as they formed a special bond that never broke. It was their place to hide when skipping school, to sleep when they needed time alone. Then it turned into this, a small house built away from the world, where the two started their crimes, became thieves. Where they could hide when the police were looking for them, never to be found. And now, it was going. All those memories, sure they were going to make a new place, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't have the same homely feel to it.

Blue pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. She would miss this place, and she would know it. After a few minutes of crying, Blue felt something warm being wrapped around her. It was a blanket, more specifically a blue blanket that she had since she was young, although knowing who put it around her, she looked around to see Silver holding a red blanket. "It's obvious that we're gonna spend the night here."

* * *

The Golden assassin made her way to her next targets house, it was probably risky but she had learnt of something that couldn't make her delay this anymore.

She made her way to the house, making sure she wasn't being followed and soon reached it. She ducked around the corner and looked through the window to see a female cooking. 'Who the hell cooks at three in the morning.' she thought to herself as she continued watching. After a while, she decided to make her move and elegantly and silently smashed through the window landing on the female.

"W-Who are you?" The woman cried out

"Me?" The Golden assassin started pulling out a knife from her pocket at placing it to her victims neck, "I'm just a little girl." She finished before slicing the womans neck.

From the next room along, a man had heard all the racket and decided to check it out himself, "Honey? Whats going on in there?" He worriedly called out as he made his way to the door. From there he could see the young assassin "YOU!" he called out grabbing her attention. "What have you done to my wife!?"

The blonde smiled, "My hand slipped."

"BULLSHIT!" The man shouted out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun. He shot in the direction of the assassin but she dove to the left, barely avoiding it, he shot again and again, each shot getting closer as she barely avoids them. 'I'm gonna get killed at this rate' she thought as she dove behind a sofa. She heard the man reload and took this as her chance. She grabbed a poke ball and sent out her Raticate, "Ratty, give me a distraction," She ordered it. The rat complied and ran off, she heard several shots being fired in the direction Ratty ran off 'Please be safe' she wished before heading off in the opposite direction.

Looking up from the side of the sofa, she saw Ratty jump around safely. She ran and ducked under the large table waiting for the man to reload again. The man ran out of bullets trying to shoot that annoying rat who was sat on top of his computer, Yellow ran up behind him and kicked the gun out of his hand before he could finish reloading. "Now then," she started, pointing her knife at the man, "I guess you would love to be with your wife."

A loud scream awoke a black-haired teen upstairs, the teen made his way downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. In the door way his eyes met with the Golden assassin before she fled out of the window she came in from.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"No information on who the Golden assassin could be as she claimed five more lives last night. This is also the first time she's killed two innocent people who..." the radio went on as Green started eating his breakfast

"Green," His grandfather started, trying to catch his attention. "I need you to do something for me later."

"And that would be?" Green asked trying to make this conversation go quick

"I want you to show a new employee around tonight, she's around your age maybe a year or two younger."

For those that don't know, Professor Oak started a trainers school that not only taught basic subjects such as English, Science and Maths but students could then go on to learn about being a Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Researcher or Breeder to name a few. The school became so popular Oak built up a schooling enterprise with Schools in five of the major regions and in a few months a new school will be built in a new region. Of course, Oak didn't just deal with schools, he also funds a multi region breeding program for trainers to use freely and helped perfect some of the technology in Pokémon centres. This made him very wealthy but also busy.

"Fine, I'll show her around tonight. Where shall i pick her up from?"  
"The Kanto main campus in Viridian, east gate."

Green turned back to eating his breakfast whilst listening to the radio his grandpa interrupted him from. "And finally, Hoenns regional professor, Professor Birch, has been confirmed to be attending the meeting that could change the way we do things as we know it."

* * *

**Second chapter. **

**Read, review, criticize, flame, whatever**


End file.
